quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 3, 2012
Episode starts with ..Shireen ...she says ""Sab kismat ki luck hai issme kya shaq hai"who knew that Haseena bee will come so early in the morning and will ask for gallabi kabab...Haseena bee says that she came to tell abt the color of Imrans choice...Shireen says it won't be a surprise for Imran if they will give the car of his fav color...Mumani jan covers up...Haseena bee then asks abt the name on the bill paid for the clothes... Zoya talking to Jeeju abt some restaurant and weight gain ...Jeeeju tells that Api is finding a groom for u in Newyork...then he asks are u alright...Zoya says yes...then she tells that her work is not progressing...Jeeju sends some new pics of Zoya's mom and Bhopal... Mumani jan makes a excuse that might be misspelled...Haseena Bee says bill was paid by Credit card...Mumani jan says we have sent Ayaan to buy clothes now he is not home ...at the same time Ayaan enters the house Haseena bee asks him abt Asad ...Mummani jaan just then makes an excuse that Ayaan got short of money and some starnger helped him...Haseena bee gets suspicious...Haseena bee then says that yeah its good that misconception got sorted as we won't marry our son to someone whose Father has two houses... Dilshad comes to Zoya and tells her that she is going to market and se can come with her.... Asad comes to Zoya's room and looks for Miss Newyork...Zoya see the broken mobile with a chit by Asad which says ""AAPKI WAJAH SE TORA THA AB AAP HE RAKHIYE""" Shireen asks Ayaan does he meet Asad ,Ayaan lies to the family that mumani jan is right he got short of money and he saw Asad and asked for money as she has said him to come home with gifts Asad talks to Tamatar he says that she tells everyone that her weight is 50 Kg but only he knows her actual weight ...she has never hid anything from him so she shd not hide anything from him ...Then Asad says to her that her hair are looking good n healthy they will grow fast...Najma tells him that she likes this lenght ...Asad says ok she can keep this lenght...Tamatar becomes happy and Asad plays with her hair and asks for his coffee...awsomeee sceneee loveable brother sister convo and expressions Shireen tells Rashid that she wa sunable to sleep last night she was waiting for meteor but she didn't see it...she wished for his love and presence ...Rashid consoles and assures her that he is there and will be there...Zoya calls at the same time and tells Rashid that she has made some plan to make him meet his love Asad calls Ayaan and tells abt some surprise...Ayan says yes in a sad tone ,,,Asad gets it and asks him whats wrong with him he always waits for surprises so what happened today...Ayaan says that same nonsense...Asad says who Haseena bee if there i some problem than they shd not meet...Ayaan says you are my life line i can't live without meeting you, i will meet u today Rashid Dilshaad Zoya comes to the same Bazaar...Ayaan and Asad are also there...Now Haseena Bee is also there they see Dilshaad there and go towards her to talk to her ... Zoya gives Rashid a ticket of a play ,Rashid says that his love use to love this play,Zoya says it wd be a great for u u will be there with ur loved one for three hours...Rashid see Dilshad in the market at the same time Asad comes to the market and Ayaan see him... '' Precap:Asad and Ayaan singing together''